Mob Bosses
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Sammy and Casey are, of course, the best Mob Bosses ever.


originally from **simply sammy keyes**. by xxCammyLoverxx

**Note: **You know what really kills me? How stories take up like 10 pages on iNotebook, and then look like 2 paragraphs on this website. Anyhow, I'm just taking stories from my blog and putting them here for those of you who don't go on my blog. The link to it is in…my profile, I think. WHATEVER.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Mob Bosses - <strong>A Sammy Keyes StoryAssasination

_"Subject spotted. Prepare to attack."_

I looked over to my partner, Casey, and we both leaned over the aisle to check out Marissa and Billy creeping away, thinking they're to clever.

"When I say now…" he whispered. The two black-clothed bodies disappeared behind the aisle in front of us, not knowing we were in this one. "Split apart." I nudged him, and he went down the left side of the aisle and I stayed at the right.

He looked down the long aisle to me and nodded, mouthing, _Now._

We both jumped in front of the aisle Marissa and Billy were in (which happened to be the cereal box aisle) and I yanked Marissa's face from her neck. "OH YEAH, YOU'RE DEAD!" I whooped. A mom putting 2 Lucky Charms boxes glared at me from her spot in the aisle and I rolled my eyes.

My friends and I were playing _Assasin, _a totally awesome game in which we get into teams, all dress up in black, and wear our "lives" around our neck. Basically we have our faces hanging on tags around our neck, three each. The first time a card of yours gets pulled, you're "wounded, but still able to play" which means that you're only able to wound 4 more people before you die. The second time a card of yours gets pulled, you're "nearly dead, but can still move if you try". That means you're only able to kill 2 more people until you die.

And when your third card gets pulled?

Dead.

The point of the game is to be the last one standing, so I guess you can say it's a non-violent version of _The Hunger Games. _We _are _allowed to form alliances and switch sides, but usually we stick to our original teams, unless it was a plot the whole time to take you down from the _inside._

Let's just say we take this game a little too seriously.

Marissa threw her hands up. "I'm gonna kill you!" she screeched.

I grinned and waved her last "face" in front of her. "But I just killed _you, _Marissa. Off to the poultry section for you!"

The poultry section of the grocery store (we chose Meijer because Wal-Mart is too crowded at night for a game like this for us) (**Note: **Do any of you guys have a Meijer near you? OMG! I just searched it on Google, and apparently there is only Meijer in Illinois, Michigan, and like, Iowa! Midwestern states. SORRY. PRETEND LIKE IT EXISTS IN SANTA MARTINA OR SOMETHING. Meijer, by the way, is WAY better than Wal-Mart, just saying)

We chose the poultry section of Meijer to be the "graveyard" (where the killed off people go) because no one wanted to actually _use _that section. It smells like raw chicken.

Basically, we're all part of the Mafia, but we turned on each other, and to prove ourselves the best Mobsters out there (think: Al Capone) we must kill each and every person (except for the person on your team).

So far, we've killed off Dot and Marissa. The people playing are me, Casey, Billy, Sasha (she basically invited herself) and Lars (who also tagged along with Sasha), Brandon, Andrew, Mikey, Holly, and Heather.

We're all purposely going easy on Mikey, obviously.

Oh, and Heather said she'd rather die than miss a game of Assassin (I told her, "That's okay, we'd prefer for you to die than play with us, too" but she came along anyway).

Heather is on her lonesome, Holly paired up with Mikey, now Billy is alone too since I killed his partner, Sasha and Lars are creeping around together somewhere, Brandon and Andrew are being weirdos and plotting something dangerous.

Meanwhile, Casey and I are getting down and dirty.

Billy managed to escape Casey, so it was just me, Casey, and the Lucky Charms Woman in the aisle. I dropped to the ground and did a ninja-roll in my black long-sleeved shirt (thanks to Marissa) and black shorts (which were really black _athletic _shorts, but they were still black). I rolled over to Casey while he did some sort of ninja crouch-walk towards me.

The lady fast-walked away from us.

Oh, and by the way, we _did _ask the manager before playing, just so we didn't get kicked out by some annoying complaining customers. I mean, geez, just buy your cereal, eggs, and _I Can't Believe it's Not Butter! _and GET OUT OF THE STORE because _some _of us actually have a good reason for being here!

When the lady was out of the aisle, and I stood up, Casey grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me into some sort of over-dramatic passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, I laughed. "What was that for?"

"Don't they do that in the movies? Like _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ or something? The Mobster-Mafia guy and his Mob-wife-and-or-girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Now I'm a _Mob Wife?"_

"Do you watch that show? Jesus, they're so stupid!"

I blinked at him. "Casey! I do not watch _Mob Wife! _I didn't even _know _that was a show until now!"

"It's called Mob _Wives _and it's just as addicting as _Keeping Up with the Kardashians!" _he said, dignified. "I watch them because they're so _stupid _and fun to make fun of."

I grinned. "Now that sounds like a Mob Boss to me!" I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him along. Casey got a text. "It's from Dot, from the 'graveyard'. She says that Andrew just died."

"Who killed him?"

"Mikey. Apparently he went a little _too _easy on Mikey and wasn't watching his back." he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Thank god Dot sends us updates about who's dying so we know who to target."

We crept along to the fish tank section in the back of the store. I tugged Casey's sleeve, yanked him behind a giant tank and crouched low. I pointed. "Look, it's Brandon, all alone."

"_We must attack." _he said like a droid.

"We must. Now, how do we do it? He's, uh, kinda tall for me."

"I'll lift you up, you go for his neck." Casey teased.

I punched his arm. "Shut up! I'm not a _midget!_ Just fun-sized."

He grinned and pulled me into a cheesy waist-grab. "Yes, you _are _fun-sized."

I giggled (oh, wow) and pulled away. "Let's just ambush him."

And so we did. I guess Brandon was already paranoid enough because screamed, "LORD LOVE A FLYING MOOSE!" when he saw us, and ran for it.

I cracked up, but Casey was determined to get him. He cornered Brandon in a sporting goods section and started poking him from afar with a giant cushy foam-noodle (the ones you use in pools?)

While Brandon was trying to escape the foam noodle, I crept up and yanked off his first face.

Then Casey and I took off like the Mob Bosses we were.

When we were safe and alone by the bathroom corner, we cracked up. "That was classic," I said, laughing, and gasping. "The foam noodle? Oh my god!"

He laughed also but told he needed to use the bathroom (by the way, the bathroom is still in Mafia Territory so we have to protect our 'faces' even when we're _peeing_…even though this is more of a problem for the guys because they pee out in the open whereas us girls pee in private stalls, thank the Lord above for _that_).

About 3 three minutes later Casey comes fleeing out of the bathroom zipping up his black jeans (which, by the way, looked extremely gorgeous on him with his black _My Chemical Romance _t-shirt on top) saying, "FRICKIN LORD! BILLY!"

"What happened?" I asked when we took off running away from the bathrooms.

"Billy was hiding crouched underneath the sinks! I had JUST washed my hands when he came jumping out to attack me."

"Did he get you?"

He looks down at his neck. Still three faces dangling. "No." he grins, and grabs my hand. "Come on," he looks over at me seductively. "Let's go, my evil beautiful, seductive Mob Wife! Let's kill these jerks."

I made some weird sort of war-cry (not loud, though, so no one catches us) and we ducked into the DVD and movie section.

"Can we hide behind the counter?" we asked the guy who worked at the separate DVD/CD/video game counter. "We're playing _Assassin, _you're manager, Tom, allowed us to."

He grins at us. "Well, I have no idea what _Assassin _is-"

"It's also called _Mafia." _Casey said quickly. "_Assassin _is just another name for it." and we both jumped over the counter like badass secret agents and ducked.

Pretty soon, Sasha and Lars came creeping into the electronics section, too, but not near the counter. Instead, they went over to the glass cases where X-Box and Wii games are stored and creeped down low, there.

Casey and I crawled out from behind the counter and started snaking our way in and out of the aisles until we were both on either end of the aisle right in front of the glass video game cases where Sasha and Lars were whispering to each other.

Casey crawled over to me. "Can you hear what they're whispering?"

I shook my head.

Suddenly, Lars and Sasha kissed.

Casey and I looked at each other and in a really over-the-top way he said, "EEEWWW!" (quietly, though).

I cracked up silently and while I was trying hard not to laugh out loud, Casey grabbed and kissed _me. _When he pulled away he said, "Now, _that's _how you're supposed to kiss your Mob Wife. Not that cheap, weird thing _he _did."

"What cheap weird thing?" Lars was standing over us.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" I screamed and rolled away. Casey managed to get up on his feet, but Sasha tackled his from behind, catching him off guard. Lars managed to stand towering right over me. He put one of his Air Jordan sneakers right on my stomach.

"Don't step on me!" I begged. "I'm fun-sized! _Fun-_sized! I come in peace! I won't rip off your 'face'!"

Lars grinned. "Oh, sure you won't. But I'llrip _you're _face off!" and he grabbed my first face and yanked it off.

He ran away screaming in a happy frenzy. "NOW YOU HAVE TWO FACES, SAMMY! TWO-FACES, HAHAHAHA!" Like he was so clever.

When Sasha was goon with Lars, Casey and I cracked up again.

"I'm Two-Faced!" I said.

He grinned. "_Two-Faced _was awesome in _The Dark Knight, _Sammy. He was conniving, evil, and sneaky! You'll be a great _Two-Faced _for this game."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, Casey, you're such a _Joker."_

I snuck him a look.

Then we both just cracked up all over again.

(**Note: **Guys, I think I'm too clever for my own good. I JUST THOUGHT OF ALL THAT _NOW. _I'M SO CLEVER! HEE HEE! JOKER. I love myself too much).

We got out of the electronics section _fast _and found ourselves hiding in the girls' toys section.

"I used to love Bratz dolls when I was a kid." I whispered, looking at all the dolls on the shelves.

He smirked. "Did you?"

"No. I lied."

"What _did _you do as a kid?"

I rolled my eyes. "Taught myself how to skateboard and invade peoples' privacy?"

"Sounds like you." he grinned. Then he added, "Don't laugh, but I read all the Shakespeare playwrights when I was a kid. _And _I taught myself how to play the guitar."

"You play the guitar?" I asked excitedly. "That is so cool! Do you still play?"

"Uh, not really." he looked around.

I poked his shirt. "You are music obsessed, admit it. You're always singing, you're _good _at singing, you know like, _every _song in the world, and know I find out you play the guitar?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, you make me seem like Gerard Way or something."

"Who's Gerard Way?" I asked.

"The lead singer of My Chemical Romance? Or, like, Billie Joe Armstrong?"

"The first guy to walk on the moon?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sammy, that was _Neil _Armstrong. And Billie Joe is the lead of Green Day. Hello?"

"I don't know anything, okay?" I laughed.

He leaned over and kissed me pleasantly. "You're cute when you're all naive and innocent." he whispered.

"I…" I put both hands on his shoulder. "…am _not _innocent!" I pushed myself up and smirked. "I think you should know that about me before we get too serious."

Casey smirked back. "Before we get too serious? Do you _want _to get serious with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, Casey, you still have a lot to learn, young Jedi."

"I think you mean 'grasshopper'."

"No, Jedi. Now let's go!"

Casey's incoming text message proclaimed Brandon, Sasha, Holly and Mikey all dead. Apparently stupid Lars killed Mikey.

"That leaves Heather, Lars, and Billy." I said. "Come on, we can do this! We just wasted all that time!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it because half of them got killed off while we just sat around. Score!"

"You can't blame us." I said. I had recently just finished reading _The Hunger Games _so I decided to use some of my new knowledge. "Katniss basically just sat around in a tree during the whole games. Then she found Peeta and bathed him and kissed him, and the Games were over and she won."

Casey laughed. "Well, I'm not bathing you, am I?"

I shoved his shoulder. "Who said _you're _Katniss? _I'm _her! _I'm _the daring girl with attitude, remember?"

"Oh, right. The non-innocent one."

Suddenly Billy comes dancing in front of us. "Can't catch me! Catch me if you can, I'm the gingerbread man!"

"You said the rhyme wrong!" Casey hollered after him as we chased him through the swimwear section. A little girl holding a Little Mermaid bikini glared at us as we shoveled our way past her. Finally Billy got knocked into a rack of L.A. Lakers jerseys. "Okay, okay! I give up! You can have my last flag!" he yanked it off and dropped to his belly. Then he dramatically started dragging himself across the floor with his _hands _to the poultry section. "THE PRISONER…MUST….ESCAPE!" he called out as he walked away.

Holding Billy's surrendered last face, I shook my head. "I sometimes think that boy lives in a world of his own." I said to Casey.

"Tell me about it. But now we only have Lars and Heather! Let's go!"

We found Lars and Heather making out in the makeup section.

Casey looked infuriated as he stormed over to them. He started yelling at Heather and Lars quietly slipped away while he was doing so. Heather seemed really embarrassed and angry that he caught her. Meanwhile, I yanked off her last face.

"You guys done fighting?" I sing-songed. "Because I just killed you." I pointed to Heather's neck. "See? You have no more faces."

Casey glared. "Yeah." he said in a stone-cold voice. "I really hope that you _don't _have any _faces _left, Heather. Because the ones I've seen today are enough to last you a lifetime of crap."

Dang.

"Okay, let's go." I pulled him away awkwardly.

Suddenly I was being attacked, in the middle of the open aisle.

Lars was on me, grabbing for my neck, trying to rip all my flags off at once.

"Oh my god, you're insane!" I screeched.

"YOU GUYS…NEED TO…JUST…_DIE_ ALREADY!"

Casey tried pulling him off me but he landed a good right-hook right in his face.

"What the-!" Casey grabbed at his face. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding, but seriously, Lars was going a little nuts.

Casey then tried to nice-guy approach. "Dude, it's just a game. Please, get off her before you injure both of you."

Lars glared at him, practically foaming at the mouth. "YOU NEED TO DIE!"

I decided to use my, again, newfound Hunger Games knowledge in real life. "You're acting like Cato!" I exclaimed, super-excited to make this connection. "He turned like, psycho, in the end, and so did you!" I was getting really happy over my clever revelation.

Lars, however, did not enjoy this connection. "I am not PSYCHO!" he yelled.

Then Casey threw something at Lars's face and everything went white.

Lars started coughing as the white powder clouded his vision and got in his mouth. I managed to escape and yank his last 2nd face off.

Since the rules of _Assassin _are that one person can't yank more than one face off a single person in one go, Casey had to step up and yank Lars's last face.

We grinned at each other and ran for the graveyard/poultry section, waving Lars's faces in our hands like we won the lottery, like madmen.

"WE WON!" I hollered, hooting and whooping.

Casey did a Tarzan beating on his chest, hooting like Tarzan.

Everyone at the poultry section gawked. "I thought you two lovebirds were going to die in the first go!" Heather rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

Marissa put her hand to her heart. "I thought Sammy was going to get killed and Casey would kill himself off just because he couldn't stand being with her, like Romeo and Juliet."

I rolled my eyes. "Marissa, _please. _We're not Romeo and Juliet, we're _Mr. and Mrs. Smith."_

_"_Oh, right."

"Congratulations!" Brandon high-fived me and fist-bumped Casey.

Lars came stumbling back, his face all white. "I can't believe you threw a case of flower-scented powder in my face!"

I jumped on my toes excitedly. "Wasn't he so great!" I grabbed Casey's arm. "I was in danger, he took a punch in the face, then he threw a smoke-bombat you to flush you out and we _both _killed you, side by side! It was totally _Mafia_!"

Casey grinned at me. "Mob Wife, you are a great asset to my future of being a Mobster. I think I'll keep you around."

Then Casey looped his arm around my waist and we both gallivanted off, out of the sliding glass doors of the grocery store, and into Coldstone to buy a large tub of mint chocolate-chip ice cream, and celebrate our win.

"Yeah," I said in between a giant mouthful of green ice cream. "We _are _the Mob Bosses, aren't we?"

He grinned back, and scooped another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth for me with his spoon. "Yeah, we are, aren't we?"

Then he gazed at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I jumped up. "BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE, OH MY GOD, CASEY!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah," Casey said, "_We are_ the MOB BOSSES."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

xxCammyLoverxx :]


End file.
